Needs
by sobouchat
Summary: Punk and Kofi SLASH  Fortunately for him, Punk has always someone watching over him... SOmeone he needs... The story is better than summary  REVIEWS DEEPLY APPRECIATED  Romance & only a bit of angst


_**Punk and Kofi are back! =) I love them together, expect the unexpected folks… I was watching Monday Night Raw and I thought it definitely had to be frustrating for Punk… Some comfort would do him good, you know…**_

_**Barri is Mason Ryan, Matt is Evan Bourne & Matthew is Zack Ryder**_

Phil was furious, this night was supposed to be the start of a new run. He was in a triple threat match against John and Alberto this Sunday. But in the end, the Mexican had his sweet time to kick his ass… All that he was left with his ridiculous announcer to share with Cena; it would never be enough for the statement he wanted to send. Especially after the chair shots he got from the Mexican aristocrat. After being defeated by HHH at Night of the Champions, and seeing John Cena win the title for the hundredth time, tonight was the final straw. He punched a hole in one of the doors of the locker rooms, barely surprised by the strength he showed.

"Wow, Phil; come on! Stop stressing about that ass! He's not worth it, ok? You don't want to break that hand before Hell in a Cell." Kofi spoke from behind him in his always soft voice.

"What are you still doing here? I thought you'd be out partying with Barri, Matt and… Matthew." Punk mumbled, unhappy to see his concerned boyfriend had been a witness to his momentary outburst.

"I wanted to spend some time with you… Didn't know it would bother you so much to see me… If you want I can leave you alone so you can destroy some more doors or… You can come with me, have dinner and let me take care of you." The black man leaned against the wall, waiting for his answer.

"Eating is overrated." Phil massaged his bruised knuckles.

"And sleeping and calming down as well, or so it seems… When was the last time you rested for more than two hours?" The African man frowned closing the distance between them. Phil chewed on his ring pensively.

"I don't know. I've been busy, you know. And so have you… Winning like always, baby face!" The Chicago native growled, his face inches away from his lover's.

"Hey! Be nice to your tag team champion, I deserved it. You have been mean to everyone and they still gave you a shot… You got big titles in those hands; you're the best in the world. Let me have my time… I'll show how nice it is to be WITH a baby face." Kofi placed a little kiss on Punk's pink lips. He really missed his long hair sometimes, he thought as he placed his hands on his shoulders feeling how cold he was through his white shirt.

"You're a very annoying person… Especially, when you're right!" Phil whispered as he kissed him. His lover chuckled against his lips; Phil had to be exhausted to admit the errors of his ways. However, Kofi had always been patient with him; knowing his waiting was always rewarded. Phil was part of those people who never knew how or when to stop and didn't take any time off. Lots of wrestlers were like that and it led to injuries, break downs or drug use. Of course, he didn't have to worry about the last part but he didn't want his boyfriend to become bitter wreck with health issues.

He pushed his reluctant in front of him and took his bag hostage after he changed into his eternal baggies and shirt. Phil put on his baseball cap on his wet hair and sighed, got up and followed Kofi outside the huge building where hundreds of people were waiting for the second city savior, screaming at him. CM Punk wasn't done with his night as long as there were people around. For long minutes, the former leader of Nexus turned into an obnoxious prick and faced the crowd while boyfriend carefully watched, a fake smile plastered on his face as he signed some pictures and other items for his own fans.

He crossed path with Jason, Christian avoided the people who booed him with his usual cocky smile on. The blonde got closer to Kofi to speak to him unnoticed.

"Don't worry, he will be fine. He is stronger than you think!" He whispered, as he pretended going through his pockets. He was one to know what it was like to date the best in the business. Being with the rated R superstar had made him very aware what kind of hard life the best in the business lived. Adam had been on top for years of his career and managed to have normal existence despite the pressure people had put on him. The main reason was the short blonde at Kofi's side, of course.

"As long as he has you to take care of him, he doesn't need anything else to keep going, no gold, no nothing!" Jay winked at him and walked away towards the parking lot.

After arguing with as many fans as he could, Phil threw a last remark at the crowd and saluted. The curtain was down and Punk would leave the party. Both men entered the car and sighed in the dark.

"That lasted for ages…" Phil said as he rested his head on the passenger seat, Kofi laughed and rubbed his eyes tiredly before turning the engine on.

"Price for celebrity, I guess… Being hated and hate them back requires more energy… When I see the crap you're going through right now, I love being tag team champion!"

Punk smirked and put his hand on the keys and gave it turn before pulling his boyfriend against him.

"Deal with the famous man, my dear!" He raised his eyebrows and licked the thick brown lips in front of him before lowering his gaze on his crotch. Kofi sighed, amused nonetheless. "I see… I can't get you to eat properly or sleep at night but Punk Jr. is always up for a bit of fun, huh?" He gave his boyfriend a smirk of his own. "This is a rental; I don't want to catch anything weird in here. You will have to wait, mister!"

"Like hell I am!" Punk growled, he kissed his man hard, bruising his lips long enough for him to react and get his hands on the sides of face, biting his lips passionately. Fortunately for Phil, both men were very flexible and the car rather big. Getting out from the front seat wasn't really a challenge and their clothes were easy to take off, soon discarded and thrown on the wheel or the dashboard. Harsh breathing and moans filled the tiny space they were making out in, rubbing their cocks against each other's. Punk licked the side of Kofi's neck, using his ring to add more pressure to it until his boyfriend threw his head backwards in pleasure.

"Bite me, Phil… Hard" Kofi whispered against his ear.

"My, my! If your little fans knew about this… Naughty habit of yours… What would they say?" Phil chuckled before biting deep in his dark flesh, smiling mentally when he heard the horse cries it provoked.

"D-don't care…" The young man stuttered, reaching between them and fondling his boyfriend slowly, almost in a painful way; avenging himself as he ripped the boxers off him and let his thumb travel on the side up to the wet slit and circling it until Phil groaned and his breath was as ragged as his.

"I'll work so good, you'll rest for days after this…" Kofi whispered before kissing the tip of his nose, his smile barely visible in the parking lot. Phil grunted and ripped his boxers as well in response.

"Whoops, looks like someone needs a hand…" the straight edge superstar smiled and leaned up to nibble at his dark lips. The African man rolled his hips and rubbed his throbbing cock against his lover's stomach and shivered feeling his hands free of his usual tape kneading his ass so firmly.

"I don't want your hands…" He sighed contently in the crook of his neck.

"Are you asking me to fuck you in a rental and in a public place? Really?" Punk laughed lowly, inhaling the scent he had become so familiar with in the last three years. Yet, he had to admit the man he loved and shared his bed with always found ways to take care of him and surprise him.

Kofi nodded, his white teeth the only thing noticeable due to the lack of light. He let his lover pull him into another kiss, his tongue wildly exploring the depth of his mouth. Phil spread his cheeks and let his pointer finger stroke his sweet pucker, loving the expectative moans that filled the car. He slowly entered him, not willing to hurt him more than he had to; he stared at his boyfriend's face. When CM Punk would analyze and observe; Phil just relaxed and took in the view.

"More… Phil… A-Another, please…" The younger man pleaded, practically fucking himself on his hand, the second city savior stabilized him while he pushed his middle finger and started to work them in and out faster, his task rendered hard by the lack of space. He kept stretching his lover, trying not to come as Kofi went on stroking him hardly. However, he abruptly stopped when Phil brushed over his sweet spot and push on it as much as he could so he would be as open and obvious to the pain to come as he could.

"Stop it, honey. Help me here, I need to feel you around me." Phil whispered in husky voice, his hand grabbing Kofi's hips to lift him up as much as the car allowed him to. The young black man rested his back against the ceiling while guiding the head of his cock at his entrance and lowered himself on it. Phil tangled his right hand in the long and thin braids, groaning at the welcome pressure around his shaft; it was so hard to keep from coming right here and there just at the sight of his beautiful man with his eyes closed on his own little world of pleasured pain. His eyes opened and lit up when Phil was finally buried in him to the hilt, he smiled and bent to place kisses all over his face and suck on his neck.

"You look wonderful on me like that… I'm sorry…" Punk groaned, startling Kofi. The young man looked down on him, questions filling his beautiful brown eyes.

"You always care for people and I…" Kofi stopped him with a kiss.

"I like taking care of you, this is how we work… I love you Phil and if I have to live with CM Punk then I'll do it… This is a price I'm willing to pay."

Phil looked up at him, surprise written all over his face. A grin soon replaced it as he stroked his lover's face and got his hands kissed in return. Truth was, he never really saw it that way but he loved it. All the attention was welcome after all the time where he didn't receive any. It's something to get friendship and some distant affection from his family but this form of love was the most overwhelming feeling he'd ever felt.

The heavily tattooed man met his lover's lips in the night as he bucked his hips up in strong thrusts, the pain from his match definitely forgotten. Kofi howled in pleasure and this alone felt better than any painkillers on the market if he was the kind to take them of course. He wanted him to scream his name, again and again for the rest of time.

"P-Phil… Humph… So good, I feel oooooooooooh Haaaaaaaaaaaaan!" the tag team champion couldn't help but shout at the feeling of his prostate being hit so hard every single time his boyfriend move. His own cock was leaking, drops of precum spilled on Punk's chest. This wouldn't last long but it was worth it.

Flesh against flesh, love meeting love. Climax was quickly building inside their heated bodies as they kept on moving faster, they couldn't care less about hitting the seats or the sides of that car. Hell, if the pope had walked past them and opened the door they probably wouldn't have acknowledged him either.

"I'm gonna come, Phil! I c-can't…" Kofi screamed, bouncing frantically on his lover's throbbing cock.

"You'll come hard, honey. I promise…" Phil growled, wildly grabbing his boyfriend's cock and jacking him off hardly. In seconds, Kofi was reduced to a whimpering mess; unable to talk and came hard on his man's chest letting him covered in cum. His walls sweetly constricted Phil's cock yet so strongly, he came before really realizing it in a strangled gasp. The explosion of their bodies left them sweating and panting but united.

"Would you live with me?" Phil blurted out in the dark. His heart pounded hard, thinking about how crazy and sudden the idea was. He was expecting screams or even running after his boyfriend in the next five minutes.

But all Kofi did was resting his head on his heart and chuckle at the fast pace he felt underneath him.

"Don't be nervous, baby. It's a yes, I'd love to live with you." He said, placing a soft kiss, filled with love on his chest like a gesture to seal the deal.

Phil smiled brightly and let his arm rest on his back, on his lover where they belonged. They talked about it for a little while before deciding to get back to the hotel to rest. After quickly cleaning up and praying no one would notice the lack of underwear, they drove to the place and got in the shower together.

"So… Florida? Or Lockport?" Phil wondered out loud, his chin on Kofi's shoulder.

"Well, sun would do you good… But there is the whole CM Punk issue so I guess Lockport will do for now…" Kofi leaned on him a little as he let water warm him up a little.

"Tampa it is then!" Phil laughed, always happy to break the rules and even more if he could content the man he loved. Kofi laughed under the water, thinking about the poor creative staff and Paul who would have to deal with the changes. He turned around and pushed Phil on the cold tiles that covered the walls and let a trail of kisses on his tattoos and got on his knees despite the weak protests he heard from him.

His long fingers circled the base of his cock, loose at first and going up and down on his member while his tongue played with the head. Punk sighed and hit his head against the tiles, with no care in the world for the little bump he'd get from it.

All he could was the sweet lips around him and the tongue, tasting him wherever it had the chance to get. His hands found their way in the tangled hair beneath him, his fingers flexing as he felt waves of pleasure going through his belly. His tongue, licking the big veins on the side of his shaft was driving him absolutely crazy as he went on and cursed under his breath.

"Fuck, Fuck; Fuck… You're… I'm just… Damn it! You're sucking me too well, I can't think straight now!" Phil grunted, pulling on his lover's hair harder. Kofi closed his lips tightly around and sucked even harder until his mouth was flooded with the right essence. The young man swallowed as much as he could and let the rest go down the drain as he got back up in the arms of his boyfriend.

"Just a taste of what to come, baby!" He laughed at the sight of his spent and stunned lover, leaning against the wall before he got out the shower and dried himself quickly. He left the damp cloth behind and got under the covers waiting for Phil to join him. The Chicago native walked slowly towards him, having a hard keeping his eyes open. As soon his head connected with the pillow, he was out of reach for everyone.

The next morning, the straight edge superstar was still out due to the ever so gentle treatment he received from his lover and missed breakfast. Kofi sat at Jay's table as always. The African American man knew the blond wasn't really a morning person so it would be quiet.

"So, what the story morning glory? Where is your personal savior?" Jason smirked, writing texts to his husband.

"He needed his sleep…" Kofi couldn't help the smile on his face.

"I bet, I think our bathrooms have the same ventilation system…" Jay laughed, ducking the apple his friend threw at his face. "By the way, congrats for, you know… Moving together and all!"

"Thanks, eavesdropper!" The black man answered.

"Hey! I'm a peep!" Captain Charisma joked, pouring himself another cup of coffee. "This is entirely different. And besides, you owe me that one. They wouldn't have put the two of you together if I hadn't slipped a word. I'm your new god!" The Canadian started eating his cereals, happy of his new status.

"Thank you lord of the ring for giving me the sexiest straight edge man on the planet!" Kofi said, mixing fruits with his cereals.

"It's all about need! That's the secret! If you don't need the other person than you're doomed!" The former world champion said as he ate and texted his twenty year companion, after all this time he still needed him so badly; he would know.

"Yes" Kofi said as he noticed a cute tattooed and pierced wrestler heading their way, "it's all about need…"

That cute man surely needed him as much as he did himself…

_**I know some of you like this pairing so I whipped up this one… I hope you liked it, I don't own them but I like them so they deserved a good ending =)**_

_**REVIEWS DEEPLY APPRECIATED**_


End file.
